1. Field of the Art
This invention relates generally to improvements in and relating toa pparatuses for cleaning of coupler elements. More specifically, it relates to clean-quick couplers for use in serving for transfer of high purity chemical liquid as used in semiconductor production, from stationary storage containers to conveyor vessels on transporting vehicles, such as automotive trucks, and reversely therefrom to thsoe for ready-for-consuming.
2. Prior Art
As is well known, in the course of production of semiconductor elements and units, various high purity chemical liquors, to be referred to briefly as "chemical liquor" or "chemical liquors" throughout the present specification and in appended claims only for convenience are used in etching and the like processing jobs. These chemical liquors are manufactured at chemical factories and then transferred from the manufacturer's storage tank and transported in provisional containers on road truck, railroad wagon and freight car or marine vessel, to consumer's storage tank, preferably of semi-conductor manufacturers.
In this case, a connecting piping is used for transfer of the chemical liquor from the manfuacturer's storage tank to provisional transport container. This kind of piping is fitted at both the ends thereof with bolted flange-fittings for establishing leak-proof conenction with the related tank and container. At the transport terminal, similar connecting measures must naturally be employed. Frequently, the bolted flange fittings of the above kinda re replaced by union couplings. The chemical liquids to be used, especially int eh manufacture of semi-conductor elements or units, are most carefully and precisely controlled in its quality and purity, and thus occasional and careless fouling must be prevented with utmost attention during transfer and transport.
With use of the above-mentioned bolted flange- and union joints, foreign fouling matters will invade into the chemical liquors during handling thereof. In addition, in that case, pipe-conenction job disadvantageously consumes rather long and troublesome handling time to a considerable degree.